Firecrotch
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Mickey's strangely obsessed with a certain fire crotch. I had the idea after someone on Tumblr realized that Mickey had called Ian "firecrotch" in his first episode, before they started having sex. Set around ep. 1x03. Rating for language and smut. Warnings: oral sex and barebacking.
1. Chapter 1

Mickey's known the redheaded boy all his life, but he's never paid him much attention before now. Just another one of those Gallaghers, whatever, not important. Now, however, they had football practice together (he's not one for sports, but slamming other guys to the ground is always fun). Now they're in the locker room together, the foul smell of dozens of sweaty teenage boys in the air. He changes quickly, just another T-shirt, a quick wash of the armpits, and that's it. He's not a pussy, no need to wash everything all the time. Plus, he gets to leave quickly and avoids seeing some of the boys naked. That was definitely something he did not need to see, he tells himself. He doesn't want to see naked boys. Doesn't like naked boys. Nope. No way. No fucking way. He ignores that small part of his brain saying he's lying to himself and turns to leave the locker room quickly, but it's too late, for some of the boys have already taken off their clothes and headed to the showers. Fucking pussies. Why do they need to shower all the time anyway? He averts his eyes, no need for any of them to think he's staring, but not before he catches a glimpse of Gallagher's crotch, with his fucking red pubes all around and his cock that even in rest Mickey can see is a long, good one. His _fire crotch_. He curses under his breath and leaves, but the memory stays with him.

He dreams about that fire crotch that night, of burying his nose in it and feeling those red pubes against his cheek (soft, of course they're soft). He inhales deeply, the musky male scent flowing up his nostrils and making him salivate with want, with _need_. He licks his lips in anticipation, his own cock filling slowly in his boxers. He licks a broad stripe up the swollen cock in front of him, ending at the tip and swirling his tongue around it, the bitter taste of the precum exploding in his tongue. He flattens his tongue against the underside of his cock and pushes his mouth down until his nose is once again touching that fire hair. He swallows around the tip, accommodating, and a hand flies up to pull at his hair. He pulls out until only the head is in his mouth, keeping it open and letting the drool collect on his mouth and spill around it. He closes his lips around the head, sucking on it intensely and earning a moan of appreciation. He bobs his head up and down, engulfing more of the cock in his mouth each time, once more ending with the cock full on his mouth. His own cock is now leaking and pulsing and he reaches down to stroke it, humming with delight. The hand on his hair tightens its grip and that's the only warning he gets before his mouth is being filled with cum. He swallows around it, licking it clean once it's over, not a single drop escaping him. Licking his lips, he glances up from his kneeling position to look into the eyes of Ian Gallagher.

He jostles awake, panting and sweating, and notices the wetness on his sheets. His whole body feels like it's on fire and he sits up, struggling to control his breath. What the fuck was that dream? He's never done that, sucked off another guy. He's done some stuff with guys before, stuff he'd rather not think about for too long, but he's never given someone a hummer, never wanted to. And Ian Gallagher? He's just a scrawny redhead who Mickey could think had a pussy instead of a dick and a set of balls if he hadn't seen them himself. Stupid _firecrotch_.


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn't think much about the redhead boy after that, except for when he sees another ginger on the streets, but there aren't many on the Southside, so that's okay. He also thinks about Gallagher when he sees another Gallagher, which is a bit harder because those fuckers are everywhere, but he manages. And, of course, he thinks about Gallagher, and sex with Gallagher, and that dream and that stupid _delicious_ fire crotch when he actually sees him, but who could blame him then? They don't cross paths so often anymore, as Mickey hasn't been to school in months, but he occasionally gets a glimpse of the younger boy when he goes to the Kash and Grab to "buy" stuff. If he happens to go there nearly every day, it's merely a coincidence.

So he doesn't think about Ian Gallagher much, just sometimes, but when he does it's mostly of that slim body, with fire crotch and long dick that he's sure would feel fantastic slamming into him. He can't help it, and it's driving him crazy. Liking what he likes on the Southside of Chicago is worse than a crime – hell, most of them are criminals in one way or another anyway. Thus one's got to lay low, to hide the truth so much that you're hiding it even from yourself. Which makes actually finding someone like you to fuck pretty damn hard. He hasn't had a good fuck in what feels like forever, and the last time he did it'd been with a chick, just so he could get it out of his system (and if it helped his reputation, then so be it). He's been dying for some cock, and that doesn't help at all to stop thinking about Gallagher and that pretty mouth he has.

The situation changes when Mandy barges in crying, saying that Ian Gallagher had molested her. He nearly chokes on his beer. His father's not home, or he sure would've rushed to kill the boy himself. As it is, he and his brothers are left with said task, which they set off to accomplish the next day. The boy's fast, though, and escapes, but they're not giving up and they've got all the time in the world. They're going to get him, and then they're going to beat him senseless. That's what one gets for molesting their baby sister. Nobody messes with a Milkovich.

So they hunt him down, but the fucker keeps escaping. They call it a day and decide they'll resume the chase the next afternoon (because no way is any of them waking up early for that shit). He's lying on his bed, covers spread all around him, when he's roused by the sound of screams. Screams he recognizes. His sister's screams. He bolts to the window to peak at the street, and, sure enough, there's fucking Gallagher bothering Mandy again. He's ready to run out and call his brothers when the redheaded next words startle him.

"I'm gay."

He backs out in shock, speechless just as his sister is. He hides quickly, going back to bed after deciding that Mandy is safe enough. He can't go back to sleep, though, as he mulls over what he's just heard. Eventually, he drifts off with a smile on his lips. The situation's just got a lot more interesting all of a sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

His visits to the Kash and Grab become even more frequent then, and he's been in there so much he's pretty sure he's got Gallagher's schedule memorized already. He tries to go when he knows he'll be there, rubbing in his face all the food he's taking from the shit hole owned by the weird old dude. Kash is an idiot, and he's pretty sure he's been fucking Ian, so the fucker deserves to get his things stolen, the fucking coward peado! And he doesn't lift a finger to stop it, it's just ridiculous. Gallagher gets pissed of, however, he can see it, and he's not sure why, but the idea of an angry red-faced Ian Gallagher makes him even hornier. He tries to see how much he can push his limits. He doesn't even hide anymore, or run, just takes whatever he wants and leaves. One day, he even gets a box that's right in front of Kash to put all the stuff into, but not even that seems to gather a reaction. So he makes a comment about his lack of Barbecue Pringles, but still gets nothing. He leaves, hoping someone will at least come after him, but no one does. He goes back in then, passing by Gallagher on his way to the freezer. On the way out, he raises the dip he's got and tells Kash that he'd forgotten it. He leaves again and is only a few feet away when Ian comes barging after him. He congratulates himself. Finally a reaction! The redhead boy makes some comment about how he shouldn't steal from his own neighborhood and Mickey ignores him, throwing the dip at him and walking away calmly, not before adding: "You know where I live if you have a problem". He's counting on that.

When it doesn't happen, he goes back to the store. Gallagher's not there, but Kash tries to stop him. The idiot points a gun at him. Mickey just laughs. As if he'd have the balls to pull the trigger. To prove a point, Mickey grabs the gun from him, adding a punch in the eye for good measure and because the fucker should know not to point guns at Milkoviches.

When hee arrives home the next day after practicing some shooting, it's to see all this things on the ground and his sister trying to organize them. Mandy tells him Gallagher's been there looking for the gun he stole from Kash while he was away. Just his luck. He ignores it, calmly putting his things back. The redheaded will probably be back looking for the gun. And when he does, Mickey will be there.

And he is. He is in the middle of a great relaxing nap when he feels something poking at his back.

"What the fuck… ?" He moans, turning around.

"I want the gun back, Mickey!"

"Gallagher?"

"The gun!" The younger boy's holding a tyre iron and his voice is demanding, just the tone of it enough to turn Mickey on.

"Alright", he says, pretending he's going to get it to buy himself some time. Like hell he'll just give him back the gun. He needs to get closer, though, to try and get the redheaded aroused as well. He needs something that will gather a more physical reaction.

Turning quickly, he punches the younger boy and grabs him by the jacket, throwing him onto the wall. They fall on the bed and Mickey hits Ian's hand against the wall, forcing him to release the iron. The younger boy fights back and they both fly across the room, pushing and throwing each other around until they're back on the bed and Mickey's got Gallagher trapped, sitting on his shoulders and with the iron in hand, arm raised high and ready to strike down. He's heart's pumping fast with the adrenaline that's surging through his veins and his cock is already hard in his pants with the rush of hormones and the proximity of the other boy, his face pretty much under Mickey's crotch. They look into each other's eyes for a second and the Milkovich lets go of the tyre iron. Ian shifts his head and he can see the moment the younger boy realizes he has a hard on, and what it means.

Within seconds their clothes are flying across the room, both boys way too turned on to care or even remember that they're not alone in the house.

Author's note: Yes, there will be another part. Yes, it will be mostly just smut. This was supposed to be a one-shot, I have no idea how it developed into 4 parts, but I guess they're not very long… Anyway, I'll try and update the next (and last) part within the week.


	4. Chapter 4

He helps Ian out of the pile of clothes he seems to be wearing and smirks when he sees his orange pubes and his red hard-on leaking pre-cum. _Firecrotch _indeed. He remembers his dream and licks his lips, salivating with the desire to have that hard cock in his mouth and suck him dry. That can wait, though. Today, he has other urges. He pushes Gallagher into the bed, straddling his hips and grinding their erections together. He watches as the younger boys gasps, arching his back and pursing his lips together. He leans further on top of the younger boy to reach for the bottle of lube stacked under his pillow and redhead takes the opportunity to nip at his neck, which nearly makes him jump in surprise. This doesn't seem to deterr Ian, however, as he he roams his hands through Mickey's chest and pinches his nipples. Mickey bites his lower lip, trying to focus on the task at hand and pretending he didn't like that as much as he did. He pops the bottle of lube open and spreads some on his own fingers, reaching behind to work himself open. It's not that he doesn't like other peoples fingers in his ass, but he's not sure how experienced the other boy yes and he knows himself better, knows how to make this necessary step go quicker. He's not a fan of using fingers, would much rather skip this part altogether if possible and go straight to having a dick up his ass, but he hasn't had some in a while and he knows the pain won't be worthy unless he stretches. He goes straight into pushing two fingers inside, frowning a bit with the effort, his breathing hitching in his throat. Luckly, Gallagher seems not to be the virgin the older boy was assuming him to be, and takes some action himself. He gets the lube and pours some on his hand, rubbing his hands together to make it warmer before grabbing Mickey's cock and running his thumb over the slit, causing Mickey to quiver under his ministrations. He starts pumping his hand down, then up again, applying a light pressure and moving his hand slowly and steadily. His left hand grips Mickey's balls and fondle them, his eyes watching the Milkovich's face intently. Mickey averts his gaze, looking down at their cocks stading proudly while he makes quick work of finishing his prep, wiping his fingers on the sheets and pushing Ian back down. The redhead lets go of his cock and lies down, smirking and grabbing his own dick, making it even hard with a few rapid strokes. Mickey positions himself, grabbing Ian's erection to guide it inside him. His eyelids flutter shut and he gulps down as he feel the slight burn of the intrusion, followed by the feeling of his muscles clenching and unclenching, adjusting his body around Gallagher's long cock. He feels warm hands grabbing his hips and sliding south, squeezing his ass cheeks. Supporting himself by his hands on each side of Ian's torso, he brings his body up until the younger boy's almost out of him, then slams down again, both boys groaning with the pleasure that action ensues. He repeats that a few times before increasing the pace, the whole bed shaking and slamming against thewall as they move progressivily faster. They're both slicky with sweat, heat spreading from head to toes as they approach their orgasms. Ian grasps Mickey's cock again, this time working fast, in rhythm with the movement of their hips. The redhead comes first, biting his own hand to keep himself from screaming as he spills into Mickey's ass. The older boy follows suit, muscles spasming as he grips the sheets, cock sending his come flying over his chest.

"Fuck!", he moans, lifting himself off Gallagher and falling next to him. They're both still breathing heavily, chests heaving as they come down from their highs. He pulls the sheets over their bodies, fully intending to wait a few minutes before going for round two, but his plans quickly disappear when his father enters the room. They both freeze and it's by sheer miracle (and his father's still drunk state) that he doesn't seem to realize what had just happened.

He jumps off of the bed right after he leaves, putting his clothes back on and getting the gun from it's hidden place. He throws it on the bed and tells Gallagher he'll bite his tongue off if he kisses him, because that's just too damn gay.

He figures now that that's out of his system he'll be able to get back to his normal life, but it doesn't stop him from dreaming about Gallagher, or jerking off to memories of Gallagher or thinking about Gallagher all the goddamn fucking time, which is why it's not much later that he finds himself going to the Kash & Grab for a quick bootycall. Not that he'll admit that's what it was though. No use giving Gallagher the upper hand and letting him know that Mickey wants him.

He was damn right in nicknaming him _firecrotch_ – boy sure knows how to make his body burn.


End file.
